<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sweet as sugar, soft as silk by demonglass</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26348062">sweet as sugar, soft as silk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonglass/pseuds/demonglass'>demonglass</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Blood Drinking, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Magic, Vampires, they are in LOVE!, very consensual!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:21:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26348062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonglass/pseuds/demonglass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing is, Renjun knows exactly what makes Donghyuck tick, exactly what he likes, what he's weak for. Renjun knows him nearly inside and out. It's a blessing and a curse. </p><p>Mostly a blessing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>139</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sweet as sugar, soft as silk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>saw <a href="https://twitter.com/renjunpictures/status/1302918432514547712?s=20">this</a> renjun, had a breakdown, bon appetit!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Donghyuck had plans for a quiet night.</p><p>All he's been thinking about for the last few hours is getting home and getting to the couch so he can kick his legs out and not move again until hunger inevitably gets the better of him and he has to get up to eat. That's it. That's his whole big Friday night plan.</p><p>He's been half dead on the couch for a whopping total of five minutes before Renjun walks out of his bedroom and all of Donghyuck's plans vanish like smoke swept out a window.</p><p>It's the smell that reaches Donghyuck first—vanilla with notes of something richer underneath, thick and cloying and making his head spin even more than the faint hints of petrichor that Renjun’s magic gives off already does. Donghyuck sits up straight, back pressed into the cushion of the couch, and looks to the left, in the direction of Renjun's bedroom door.</p><p>And then he <em> sees </em>Renjun, and the overwhelming smell of his body lotion isn't the only thing clouding Donghyuck's mind. His mouth, embarrassingly, goes dry at the sight of Renjun in pale blue sleep shorts and a white, satin shirt with the top two buttons undone. Donghyuck's lips part and it takes far too much willpower for him to clamp his mouth shut again.</p><p>"Hey," Renjun says, like he hasn't just made Donghyuck's heart kick into high gear, like he hasn't sent Donghyuck's brain spinning. The only thing that betrays him is the careful softness in his voice, the slight quirk of his lips. "You're back late."</p><p>Donghyuck clenches his fist to remind himself how to be human. "Yeah," he says, and even that, just the single word, sounds strained. He's fighting to keep his eyes on Renjun's face, washed a soft silver in the night light, and not let his gaze dip down to his neck, his exposed collar and chest. "Long day."</p><p>Renjun makes a small sound of sympathy, but Donghyuck can see that his eyes are still bright as ever. <em> God</em>, he knows exactly what he's doing. Renjun pads across the floor and sinks onto the couch beside Donghyuck with a level of grace that only he could hold. Only he could wield against Donghyuck.</p><p>Donghyuck resists the urge to visibly swallow as Renjun tucks his legs under himself and props his elbow up on the back of the couch, leaning his head into his hand so the expanse of soft, creamy skin all the way from his jaw to his shoulder is on full display, catching the white lamplight.</p><p>"You must be tired," Renjun says. His voice is oh so sweet, but the light dancing in his eyes gives him away.</p><p>Donghyuck can only stare at him, trying to remember how to breathe. "How-" his voice <em> cracks, </em>and he clears his throat as heat washes over his face "-how were the kids today?" Donghyuck asks, because he knows any answer to Renjun's question will be a trap, and he can at least pretend not to fall right into it.</p><p>Renjun smiles. He lifts his left hand and combs his fingers through the soft pink of his hair. <em> Distracting</em>. "They're dancing well. This year's <em> Nutcracker </em>is going to be great." He lets his hand fall down, placing it on Donghyuck's thigh instead of resting it by his side again. "We don't have to talk about the ballet now, though."</p><p>This time, Donghyuck can't help swallowing. He watches Renjun's eyes track the movement and feels something inside him shake.</p><p>When Renjun looks up, meets his eyes again, Donghyuck can see that his pupils have blown wide, and he's sure his own look the same. He knows what this means, of course, even without the proof; Renjun enjoys the game as much as Donghyuck does.</p><p>Renjun doesn't say anything else, waiting patiently, gaze heavy on Donghyuck until he gives in under the weight. "Is this shirt new?" Donghyuck asks, rising to the bait.</p><p>Renjun's lips curl, satisfied, and he rubs his thumb back and forth against Donghyuck's thigh. "It is," he says. "Too soft to pass up." His hand is hot on Donghyuck's leg, even through the fabric of his slacks. "You want to feel?"</p><p>Donghyuck's breath catches in his chest. When he doesn't answer, Renjun frowns—just a slight downward tug of his lips, but it wrenches at something inside of Donghyuck. Renjun looks pointedly at his arm, where the sleeve of his shirt flows like water over his skin until it comes to a stop at his wrist, inviting Donghyuck to look as well. To touch.</p><p>One hand still clenched tightly at his side, Donghyuck reaches out with his free hand, fingers trembling as they brush against the soft satin sleeve. The touch is magnetic; Donghyuck runs his fingers down the smooth fabric, savoring the feeling.</p><p>It draws a smile back onto Renjun's lips.</p><p>Some of Donghyuck's control slips away from him, and he trails his fingers all the way down to Renjun's, slipping under his palm so Donghyuck can play with his hand instead of feeling the hot press of it against his thigh.</p><p>"You like it?" Renjun asks, cheeky as <em> hell </em>because he already knows the answer. He knows exactly what makes Donghyuck tick, exactly what he likes, what he's weak for. Renjun knows him nearly inside and out. It's a blessing and a curse.</p><p>So Donghyuck tells him, breaks the rules of the game for a moment to get a word in edgewise, to give Renjun a little thrill. To make him work for it. "You already know," Donghyuck says.</p><p>He relishes in the way Renjun's eyes flash with surprise, excitement, before he leans in closer, so Donghyuck can feel his breath on his cheek. "I do," Renjun whispers, "but I want to hear you say it."</p><p>Renjun pulls back just enough to look Donghyuck in the eyes again, still close enough for Donghyuck to feel the ghost of each exhale against his skin.</p><p>"I do," Donghyuck echoes. He relaxes his clenched fist, lifts it to Renjun's chest like it's magnetized. He lays his palm flat against the satin, right over Renjun's heart, so he can feel how hard it's beating. "I like this."</p><p>In a split second, Renjun's smile lights up the whole room, and the last of Donghyuck's self control cracks right down the middle. He grips Renjun's hand and surges forward, pressing Renjun back into the couch cushions and climbing on top of him, into his lap.</p><p>Renjun lets out a shaky, exhilarated breath, wide eyes as dark as the night sky as he looks up at Donghyuck.</p><p>"You want this?" Donghyuck asks, voice throaty as he looks at Renjun.</p><p>Renjun nods, the hand he doesn't have clutched in Donghyuck's slipping down the couch to wrap around Donghyuck's waist and <em> squeeze</em>.</p><p>Donghyuck shivers, trying not to press in even closer to Renjun at the touch, at the way Renjun is looking at him. "I need you to say it," Donghyuck says lowly.</p><p>Renjun's lashes as good as flutter. "I want this. <em> You</em>, Donghyuck. I didn't wear this for nothing."</p><p>It's incredible—the fierceness Renjun can put into his words even as he trembles against Donghyuck, the way he knows exactly how much power he has over Donghyuck even like this. <em> Especially </em>like this, openly hungry.</p><p>Renjun knows exactly what he wants, and who is Donghyuck to deny him anything? Who is Donghyuck to deny him this when he wants it just as much?</p><p>"Okay," he breathes, leaning in to mouth the word against Renjun's jaw.</p><p>Renjun lets out a rushed exhale and turns his head just so, and Donghyuck kisses him. Renjun's mouth is hot—burning against Donghyuck just like the rest of him, and somehow Renjun gets his hand out of Donghyuck's grasp so he can grip Donghyuck's hip as if to keep him in place. As if Donghyuck would ever move away from this.</p><p>Donghyuck's hands slide up Renjun's sides, up his chest, slipping over the satin of his shirt to clutch at his shoulders. Donghyuck's fingers brush against the exposed skin of Renjun's collar, thumbs dipping down to press against his chest, and Renjun shudders, gasping into the kiss.</p><p>Donghyuck kisses him harder, deeper, and Renjun gives back as good as he gets, running his hands up and down Donghyuck's back, squeezing his hips like he's trying to bruise him there, where no one else will be able to see, where it'll be just their little secret.</p><p>Renjun tastes as sweet as honey, his lips soft and his tongue like silk against Donghyuck's, and Donghyuck thinks he could do this forever—just get lost in the way Renjun tastes and feels, the way he sounds so pretty and moves like rushing water in Donghyuck's arms. But it gets heavier; Renjun slides his hands up under Donghyuck's shirt and scratches, and Donghyuck tangles his fingers in Renjun's hair and <em> tugs, </em>and Renjun jerks under him, makes a sound Donghyuck won't ever forget, and Donghyuck has to break away just enough to drag air into his lungs so he doesn't black out then and there.</p><p>Renjun's breath comes in short gasps, fanning hot against Donghyuck's lips, and when Donghyuck opens his eyes, he finds Renjun watching him with just as much heat and intensity in his gaze as ever. It hits Donghyuck like a crashing wave and goes straight to his stomach, makes him dizzy like he's been sipping champagne and not Renjun's lips.</p><p>"Do I have to ask," Renjun pants, slipping a hand out from under Donghyuck's shirt to hold the back of his head, to thread his fingers through Donghyuck's hair and angle his head down.</p><p>Donghyuck swallows hard as Renjun shifts, tilting his own head back so Donghyuck's lips are ghosting over his jaw, so his delicate throat is on full display. "You know you do," Donghyuck tells him, careful to keep himself from kissing Renjun's skin again until he answers.</p><p>"Every time," Renjun sighs, but Donghyuck knows he likes it. Likes that Donghyuck always asks, likes that he always gives the power to Renjun. Likes that Donghyuck knows him and what he wants just as well as he knows Donghyuck.</p><p>"I know you're hungry," Renjun tells him in a low voice. He doesn't just mean the kind of hungry Donghyuck knows Renjun is, the kind of hungry their kisses have been. No, Renjun means something much more dangerous. "I can feel it," Renjun continues, "your magic is going crazy."</p><p>"And what about it?" Donghyuck asks, because he needs to hear Renjun <em> say </em>it. Needs to hear it explicitly before he does anything. His gums ache and his hands shake as he smooths them down the back of Renjun's neck, but he doesn't move at all until Renjun says— </p><p>"I want you to bite me." Renjun's whole face flushes, and even his throat colors a soft, pretty pink. It's embarrassing for him to ask, no matter how many times he's done it before, but his eyes don't waver as he speaks.</p><p>The words, the sight of Renjun blushing like a spring flower for him, drives Donghyuck wild, but they also settle something in his chest, calming some of the shaking. Renjun wants this. Renjun is sure. It's all right.</p><p>"Okay," Donghyuck breathes, nosing down Renjun's jaw and pressing feather-light kisses to his skin as he goes. He can feel Renjun's own magic so much more now, mouth on his neck as he trails his lips along the curves of Renjun's throat, getting Renjun's blood rushing, stirring him and his magic up and aflutter.</p><p>Where Donghyuck's is old, dark and thick and rich in the way that blood is, Renjun's magic is light and airy and free. It's summer rain that sprinkles over Donghyuck, washing him clean even now as he aches to sink his teeth into Renjun's soft skin. The magic coursing through his veins seems to sing, calling for Donghyuck, and Renjun echoes it, murmuring Donghyuck's name as he twists his fingers in Donghyuck's hair.</p><p>"Stop me if it's too much," Donghyuck says, sealing the request with a kiss to the junction of Renjun's neck and shoulder.</p><p>He feels Renjun nods, feels him swallow. "Always," he says.</p><p>Donghyuck can't help smiling, pressing another kiss to Renjun's throat. He cradles Renjun's head in one hand and reaches for Renjun's trembling fingers with the other. He catches Renjun's hand in his and rubs a circle into his palm—an endless loop, just the same as the two of them.</p><p>Renjun squeezes his hand and then tightens his grip in Donghyuck's hair. A silent, <em> get on with it already, please. </em></p><p>Donghyuck smiles a little wider, because he knows this feels just as good for Renjun as it does for him. Maybe even better. So Donghyuck presses one more kiss to Renjun's neck, wetting the skin, and then bites. He's gentle—he's <em> always </em>gentle, but Renjun still makes a high, wounded sound deep in his throat, and both his hands clench around Donghyuck. He goes tense under Donghyuck, rigid between his thighs for a moment, before Donghyuck starts to drink, and his magic seeps through into Renjun.</p><p>All at once, Renjun goes soft, pliant. His body turns to liquid in Donghyuck's hold, all sugar-water and honey, and he sighs, long and drawn out. Donghyuck presses impossibly closer, wishing he'd thought to get Renjun's little satin number off before sinking his teeth into him so he could feel all his skin. There will be time for that later, though, Donghyuck knows, so he doesn't mourn for long.</p><p>Mouthing at Renjun's neck, sipping on his candy-sweet blood and working his tongue at the small wound so he doesn't spill, Donghyuck feels himself unwinding as well. As his magic floods Renjun's system and leaves him heavy and satisfied, Renjun's magic swirls through him, lighting him up and easing the tension in his shoulders, in his stomach.</p><p>As soon as he breaks away, licks clean the puncture points and pulls back enough to breathe deeply, he knows the magic will grow frenzied inside of him, will yearn to be with Renjun again. Donghyuck knows that as soon as the connection breaks, the tension in Renjun's body will refocus as well, and they'll both snap like electricity, scrambling for each other, magic trying to find its host once more.</p><p>The two of them trying to find <em> each other</em>.</p><p>Donghyuck knows it will get sloppy, messy, that it won't feel tender quite like this—with Renjun's soft sighing, lazy fingers carding through Donghyuck's hair. Donghyuck knows it will be quick and slightly crazed and none of it will be <em> enough </em>until the two of them come crashing down again together, so for now, he savors the ease of the moment. The simplicity. The gentleness surrounding them even though this thing they're doing probably shouldn't be so sweet.</p><p>He can't help it though—it's a side effect of being in love, he supposes.</p><p>And when it all ends, when Donghyuck's mouth is licked clean and their clothes - even Renjun's pretty satin shirt - lie in scattered heaps on the floor, and their magic has settled evenly over and within them, Renjun holds Donghyuck close to his chest and lets him trace careful fingers over the expanse of his skin. The moment is quiet, delicate. Renjun can’t help making this something more, something <em> intimate </em> either.</p><p>Renjun kisses him just under his eye, on the high point of his cheek, right where his jaw meets his ear, and whispers a quiet confession as he draws back. Donghyuck smiles, brushes damp hair to the side of Renjun's face, and echoes him.</p><p>Renjun's smile is like a mirror, the light in his eyes a reflection of Donghyuck's own. Their magic mingles, woven together along with their limbs, and Donghyuck kisses him again—softly, sweetly. The two of them are different, but the way they come together, the way they <em> feel, </em>is the same.</p><p>This moment, all the moments like it, aren’t just pockets snatched out of time for them to hold close. It's more, always more. </p><p>It’s a promise.</p><p>It’s the two of them, together. Holding onto each other.</p><p>And neither of them plan on letting go.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i swear this wasn't supposed to be vaguely horny vampire shit when i started but twitter has given me brain damage so here we are &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>